Most Of All
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: This is just a oneshot songfic I wrote a while ago. I found it when I was cleaning out my computer and figured that I'd post it... based on Aselin Debison's Most Of All. BUT... I decided to make it longer since my first two reviewers recommended it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is probably going to stay a oneshot, it's just something sweet about Miley and Jake. If you want to listen to the music, either go to YouTube and search "Aselin Debison Most of All", or go to and search through her "Aselin Player". She's got a BUNCH of great songs, so I highly recommend you listen to them. They're so pretty, it's not even funny.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah_, I don't own Mitchel sadlyy, and I don't own Aselin Debison's song "Most of All", as much as I wish I did.

**Most Of All**

_I love the sound of the rain  
Fallin' down on the roof  
In the month of May_

"Miles," a voice called. I looked out my window… it was Jake. Standing there in the rain.  
"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked. He was just standing.  
"I was coming to say hi. Am I allowed in?"  
"Sure. Here," I called, throwing a rope ladder out my window. He climbed it skillfully and landed catlike in my room, wearing his signature grin.  
"What brings you here, stranger?"  
"I love you."  
"I know," I said as he wrapped me in a hug and sat on the carpet. "Hey, hey, watch it, I'm wearing a new shirt!" I reprimanded.  
"Shh, listen to the rain."

_I love to feel the sun  
After the rain  
On my face_

"Jake, it stopped raining," I noted. "Can we go outside?"  
"Why? It stopped raining."  
"That's why."  
"Don't you love sitting here listening to the rain?"  
"I love the sun, Jake."  
"I see."

_But most of all  
Yeah most of all  
I love  
You; you._

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat on the swing and my feet ran through the grass.  
"I love the rain and you love the sun. We're two completely different people with two completely different personalitites."  
"You want to know what I love more than the sun and the rain put together?"  
"What?" He asked gloomily.  
"You. I love you the most of all."

_I love the tree's of gold  
Against the blue  
October sky_

"Isn't that beautiful?" I asked Jake, pointing at the autumn leaves falling through the sky.  
"It's just a dying tree."  
"It's art, Jake. It's beauty. It matches the sky so perfectly. If I could freeze any moment, it would be this one. It's perfect."  
"Any time with you is perfect," Jake amended me.

_I love to feel the sea  
Runnin' over my feet  
As the waves pass by_

"I love Malibu," Jake said. "There's no ocean like this back where I come from. There's nothing that runs over your feet and relaxes you like this.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just watching the waves roll in and out, and having the water hit my legs… it's just amazing. It's nothing like home."  
"Do you miss it?"  
"I do, Miley. Every day I do. But it's so beautiful here. It's amazing. Even though you like sun and I like rain… even though you like autumn and I like spring, I wouldn't trade you in for the world. You make Malibu amazing."

_But most of all  
Yeah most of all  
I love  
You; you._

"Jake, we _are_ really different."  
"Miley, we can work around that. You're amazing."  
"But we're not the same at all."  
"We don't need to be."  
"We don't have anything in common."  
"But I love you more than anything," he said, intwining his fingers in mine.  
"Then I guess that's one thing. I love you, too."

**A/N:** So, how was it? Not as long as anything else I've written, but I thought it was pretty alright. R/R? Please? Then, go listen to Aselin's "Bigger than Me"--CRAZY PRETTY


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Last time I checked, I was living with my family in a house in the middle of nowhere. If, for some reason, I suddenly became the owner of _Hannah Montana_, or Aselin's song, _Most of All_, I assure you that I would have moved to Hollywood. Unfortunately, I'm not quite there yet.

Summertime had come again, and the flowers had all bloomed along Miley's lawn. Jake had left to visit his family, promising that he'd be back before long. Although he wasn't sure when, he had assured her that he wouldn't forget her. But as day after day passed, Miley became less sure of his promise, and was worried that Jake wouldn't return, and couldn't bear to tell her.  
"Oliver, it's not that I don't love him. I do, it's just that I can't be with someone that won't be with me, ya know?"  
"No," Oliver said honestly. Miley frowned. "But Miley, look. I'm sure Jake is coming back, and there's just some sort of problem that came up. It'll all be better soon, I promise."

As time passed, Autumn came, and there was still no sign of Jake.  
"Lily, he forgot me."  
"He didn't," Lily assured her. "I'm sure he didn't. But look, Miley, I have to go. Look, Oliver's over there. I'll go get him." Lily hugged Miley and went off to get Oliver. Oliver paused to talk to her.

"Look, Lily, I got a letter from Jake today. He said that he was going to be home tomorrow afternoon, and we should have Miley meet him out on her porch."  
"It's supposed to _rain_ tomorrow," Lily complained. "Miley _hates_ the rain."  
"I know, but Jake said that we had to. We should. I'm sure there's a reason." Oliver said before he went over to Miley.  
"Hey, Oliver."  
"Hey, Miles. Do you want to take a walk?"  
"Sure," Miley said. She was obviously gloomy, and as she and Oliver walked up the trail that led to the beach, Miley saw the path that she and Jake had wandered a year ago. And six months later, Jake had left.  
"Let's go up there," Oliver said. He gestured up to the path. "I love the way the trees look in the fall.  
"Actually, Oliver, I'm not feeling up to a walk. Do you want to go back to the beach?" Miley asked hopefully. Although Oliver didn't really want to, he obliged, and they started striding along the waves. Each time a wave would hit her feet, Miley would smile, and Oliver felt completely oblivious.  
"You alright, Miley?"  
"Yeah. I'm just thinking. Of when me and Jake would walk through the water in the summertime."  
"I'm sorry, Miles."  
"It's alright. You can't do anything. He's probably filming a movie. Or I'm sure there's a reason."  
"I bet there is."  
"Oliver, what if he _did_ forget me? It's so hard for me to _pretend_ that nothing's wrong when it _is_, you know?"  
"I know, Miley, but Jake wouldn't forget you. I promise. He's not like that. Really, he's not."  
"Oliver, I don't believe you," Miley said as a tear glistened in her eye. She looked down at the water and let it fall into the ocean. As her tear mixed into the salty current, Miley turned. "Oliver, I'm going to go to Lily's. Are you sleeping over tonight, too?"  
"Sure, Miley. Do you and Lily want some alone time?"  
"That'd be great."

As Miley walked absentmindedly through the path that she and Jake used to walk, she found herself singing. "_I love the sound of the rain falling down on my roof in the month of May_."  
As her feet traipsed along the autumn leaves, Miley sang again. "_And I love to feel the sun after the rain, on my face_." She looked around her, spinning and feeling the breezes rush by her face as she looked into the sky.  
"_But most of all_… _Yeah, most of all, I love you._" Miley stopped spinning as a raindrop hit her cheek. "_Yeah, most of all, I love… you_," Miley repeated, staring around her. Everywhere she looked, it seemed like Jake was there.

"Miley, come on. Wake up," Oliver said, shaking Miley awake. Both Oliver and Miley had slept over at Lily's house that night, and Oliver had just received a phone call from Jake.  
"What, Oliver?" Miley asked.  
"We have to get back to your house. Your dad needs you," Lily invented calmly.  
"I hate the rain, Lily. I'll go home in a bit."  
"He needs you there _now_, Miley," Oliver reinforced.  
"Fine," Miley said standing up and pulling on a jacket.

Miley walked along the streets by herself. Lily and Oliver had stayed behind, but Miley was sure that something important was happening if her dad needed her in the _rain_. She strode through the damp streets, singing to herself again. "_I love the trees of gold against the blue October sky_."  
As Miley saw her street approaching, she could see a car in the driveway. Thinking it was Jackson's, she sang louded. "_And I love to feel the sea running over my feet as the waves pass by_."  
Miley climbed the steps to her house and stepped inside, damp from head to toe. "_But most of all_," Miley sang. "_Yeah, most of all, I love_…" She stopped. "You," she said, almost as if she was asking a question. She stared at him, standing on her porch, carrying a bouquet of roses.  
Running into his arms, he picked her up and kissed her. "You didn't leave," Miley said, touching his face, as if she wasn't quite sure that he was there.  
"Miley, nothing loved is ever lost," Jake said, taking her hands in his.  
"I know," Miley admitted quietly. "And I love you most of all."

**End.**

**A/N:** BEFORE YOU DROP ME HARSH REVIEWS REPRIMANDING ME FOR NOT UPDATING, I'D LIKE TO SHARE A STORY EXPLAINING THE DELAY.

I have a dog. My dog is small, fluffy, and named 'Draco'. Yes, because I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. But, anyway, Draco was playing downstairs on a table (Heaven knows how he got there), and he knocked down a vase. I was picking it up, when he came RUNNING at me. In an attempt to duck away (it didn't work), I got hit with a dog, and I got my hand twisted behind the couch. My arm was bleeding restlessly for about five minutes before I called my sister downstairs for her to get me to the hospital.

I was diagnosed with a broken ARM, not wrist. ARM, and I was not allowed to type with this hand. True, yes, I could've had someone else type it for me. I'm not good at that, though, and they'd be SO bored with me being like, "NO, BACKSPACE THAT. DON'T DELETE IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?", you know?

I reviewed maybe five chapters in the past month? If I normally review for you, and I haven't, I assure you that I did read it, and chances are, I loved it, but I couldn't type out my normal lengthy reviews. So, here's chapter seven? Eight? I don't know. Review, guys.

So, on the plus side, I haven't done homework in two months.  Oh, I think I may trip behind my couch again. But this really IS the end. I couldn't write more of this story if I TRIED. I'll do another one-shot, with another chapter. Is that a "two-shot"? First chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
